Paxton Tayte
Early Life Peyton lived on Earth in the region of Texas in North America. He was much faster, quicker and agile then his friends and showed leadership over them. Before Doctor Halsey left the Spartan Program she attended one of Peyton's football games, which is still very popular in that region and witnessed his superior abilities over the others. She hand picked him as a candidate for Class II before leaving and told Mendez of his skills and how she would of loved him for Class I. At age six he was abducted by ONI agents and taken to Reach. Spartan Training Peyton was made a leader of Blue 2 where they often competed against Tristan-010 and Red-2. Peyton beat Tristan-010 in hand to hand combat during a battle simulation between Blue 2 and Red 2 and led his team to be the most skilled team Spartans of Class I and Class II as according to Deja or helped train Class I and now Class II. Peyton rose as one of the leaders of the groups out of Tristan-010, Nathan-067 and Chris-119 after saving his fellow Spartans from Marine troopers with shock sticks and paralyzing bullets. The Spartans were put into a simulation to take an enemy outpost, the Spartans were released and had to navigate through the Highland Mountains and locate their target. He saved his teammates who were being pursued by a patrol when Peyton ambushed the marines, dis-armed one and shot both and dragged the paralyzed bodies into cover. The outpost had pelicans drop supplies off and the outpost was too heavily defended to attack straight on so Peyton took a small team and infiltrated the outpost to the landing pad and hijacked a pelican. After the pelican was hijacked Peyton flew above the outpost with fellow teammates firing out the back hatch. The rest of the Spartans exited the woods attacking with rocks and sticks overwhelming the marines. The Spartans took all the marines helmet and gear and loaded it onto the Pelican where they returned to Camp Hathcock. Peyton received much admiration from his comrades and instructors after the simulation. As Spartan training was nearing its end Peyton was announced as Commander of the entire Class as the Master Chief was to Commander of Class I. Spartan Augmentation and Mljonir Armor Peyton survived the 48 percent survival rate augmentations and received his Mjlonir Mark IV armor and along with his team, Red 2, Green 2 and Brown Team to fight the Covenant, now angered of the massacre of humankind. Human-Covenant War "Lets end these bastards Great Journey" Peyton-021 to Class II First Deployment Peyton-021 and Blue-2's first deployment was originally to be sent to Actium to battle the Covenant there but due to the overwhelming odds were pulled and sent to Draco III where John-117 and Blue Team were stationed and being deployed. On Draco III it was a blood bath, nearly all civilians were massacred by Jackals and Grunts which made the Spartans rage and slaughtered all resistance. This Battle scared John-117 deeply and especially Peyton-021 and his squad due to it being their first deployment. Blue-2 was sent to wipe out a Covenant COM outpost with Gek 'Lharee(Gek 'Lhar after the War with the Covenant Remnant) as it's commander and then meet back with Blue Team to eliminate the rest of the Covenant. Blue-2 split into two teams with Peyton leading Splinter Team and Ryan-86 leading Sector Team. Splinter Team would inflitrate the base take out the COMS and try to assassinate Gek while Sector Team would try to deactivate the outposts generators and plant explosives around the outpost. While Splinter Team cut off the COMS they sent an alarm off while hacking the network and Gek 'Lharee fled the outpost to Devout Ambition above too report what has happened. Sector Team deactivated the generators and were halfway done with planting the explosives when the forts garrison attacked them. They were pinned and moved along slowly while trying to still plant the explosives. Splinter Team ambushed the attackers and left none standing. The team joined up again and set the charges destroying the outpost. Blue-2 then joined up with Blue Team in the slaughter, and were scared for life. Battle of Sargasso The Spartans were then deployed to Sargasso which was already being glassed. All they could do was watch from above. The Spartans ship was then boarded by the Covenant unexpectedly. They cleared one of the Hangar Bays and sealed it tight. The Spartans then made their way to the bridge and told the captain to vacuum the Hangar Bays. All Hangar Bays were vacuumed ending the Covenant Boarding Party threat and the ship retreated into slipspace with Covenant ships on their tail. The Ship dropped out of Slipspace and the Spartan left the ship in a Pelican, and two Shiva Class nuclear war heads. The Covenant Battle group dropped out of slipspace and slowly made their way to the UNSC Cruiser. The Spartans exited the Pelican cloaked with the debris taken with the immediate slipspace jump. The Spartans placed the two nuclear warheads along the debris field and then re-entered the Pelican and headed for the UNSC Cruiser. The entered the cruiser and left for the bridge to report to the captain. They shut down all systems to lead the Covenant to believe their ships power died. The Covenant Battle group began to enter the debris field. Then the Cruisers systems came back online and began to enter slipspace when a Covenant Battlecruiser hit one of the nuclear warheads. The space void then was filled with flames and fire. The cruisers jumped back into slipspace while the nuclear warheads consumed the entire Covenant Battle group. Battle of New Llanelli The Spartans were then deployed to New Llanelli where Covenant were assaulting the major cities massacring its population. The Spartans were going to be sent to a UNSC Docking Bay which was evacuating civilians and dropping off marines and supplies had come under attack by one Covenant Battlecruiser. The Spartans were informed that the Covenant had the air locked down with phantoms and banshees blanketing the sky and Covenant lances patrolling the ground so they would have to proceed on foot, Covenant took the MAC Cannons offline of the docking bay leaving the Frigates and Cruisers stationed there helpless, and Gek 'Lharee was leading the assualt on the Docking Bay. The Spartans were dropped off 7 kilometers away from the Docking Bay. They travelled through the thick forest and fought off many lances and destroyed many small Covenant outpost along the way. Pelican dropships were being shot out of the sky overhead as they try to escape the Docking Bay and Hornets battling banshees overhead as well. Once the Spartans arrived around the perimeter of the Docking Bay they could hear the battle raging. The Spartans attacked the Covenant from the rear catching them off guard. Chad-045 and Ryan-086 cleared the area around the battlefield of Phantoms and Banshees while the rest of the Team cleared the perimeter of Covenant forces. The rest of the Covenant forces entered the Docking Bay to capture and kill all humans. The Spartan Team entered the Bay with a fire team of marines. In the beginning small contingents of grunts and jackals were the only resistance but once they got deeper they found corpse of dead civilians, marines, ODST, and a few Elites leading to the Bay area. Then that's when a Zealot Team along with Gek 'Lharee ambushed the humans. The Spartans transitioned within a millisecond firing burst which bounced off their shields and they tackled the Spartans and pulled their Energy Swords on them. Peyton-021 went for Gek who pulled out his Energy Sword and attacked. Peyton damaged Gek's left eye with his combat knife. Gek was then shielded from his Zealot Team and retreated to a Phantom that retrieved him. The Zealot Team was slain and Blue-2 cleared the rest of the the Docking Bay which allowed all civilians to evacuate the planet and marines to enter. The Spartans were then transported to UNSC ships above to be debriefed. Battle of Skopje Peyton-021 and his squad were to defend the marine HQ from the Covenant assualt. Peyton-021 rescued Gage Yevgenny from the Covenant onslaught and led him to the HQ in the shape of a castle. Peyton-021 and Blue-2 then battled the Covenant while all UNSC ground forces could be deployed to a UNSC fleet above to retreat. The Spartans blew up a Covenant methane refinery where Unggoy were filling up their methane tanks killing hundreds if Unggoy. The Spartans fended off waves of Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Unggoy, and Kig-Yar before being lifted off planet. Battle of Ballast Peyton-021 lead the UNSC forces against the Covenant on Ballast. The Spartans and marines cleared the Covenant from a major city with a space tether. Peyton-021 saved Thomas Lasky from a Sangheili Ship Master who infiltrated a UNSC base and killed all it's garrison and went for it commander. He then led Thomas Lasky to a Prlican to get him air lifted off to UNSC ships. The UNSC fleet above were in a fierce fight with the Covenant fleet. The space tether in the city was already damaged and Covenant forces have boarded it from space so Peyton-021 devised a plan to destroy the Covenant above and win the battle. The Spartans got access to a nuclear warhead and sent it up the space tether with 5:00 on the timer. The Spartans were airlifted out of the city just when the nuclear warhead reached the top of the space tether and detonated destroying the Covenant fleet but also destroying the space they her they were ordered to protect. Battle of Sigma Octanus IV The Spartans arrived late in the Battle just to witness the Covenant retreating the system. The Spartans then were stationed on Reach. Category:Human-Covenant War